


Homecoming

by grayseeker



Series: StarCrossed [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/pseuds/grayseeker
Summary: Starscream relives an old, familiar nightmare... but this time, someone is there to catch him.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: StarCrossed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903186
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: SkyStar Week 2020





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Day Seven of the [SkyStar Week 2020](https://skystarweek.tumblr.com/) challenge, for which I chose the theme of 'homecoming.' A very special thanks to [Biting_Moopie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/biting_moopie/pseuds/biting_moopie) and [Dark Star of Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/pseuds/Dark%20Star%20Of%20Chaos) for emergency beta services, and to [OverlordRaax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/) for organizing this wonderful celebration of my OTP.
> 
> **Spoiler Warning:** This is a sneak peak into how the _Love After Death_ series turns out. A few spoilers were inevitable, so proceed accordingly.

Starscream tumbles through space, out of control.

Anguish radiates from his side. What happened? Has he been shot? He remembers holding a scarlet flame cupped between his palms. Remembers Unicron. Remembers Trypticon.

Shadowy forms are rushing toward him. He recognizes them all. The tall purple one with the twin-pronged helm; the stooped blue one with the batlike wings. 

Their beams stab past Starscream in the dark and he wants to fight back, evade their blasts and fly free. He can't. His limbs aren't working and he can't transform, can't pull out of his spin. He's helpless, and it's only a matter of time before one of his pursuers gets a lucky shot. And then Galvatron appears.

His arm rises and Starscream finds himself staring down the barrel of that cannon; the cannon that's already killed him once.

"Megatron!" Starscream shouts. "This isn't you! You don't want to do this."

Galvatron twists his mouth in an icy smile that both is, and is not, Megatron's. The cannon's mouth blooms pale, frigid light, and Starscream—

—jolts upright on the berth, hands fisting the sheets, his frame quaking.

"Starscream?"

The voice is sleepy. Familiar. Beloved. A pair of arms wrap around him from behind, drawing him back against a solid torso. 

"It's okay," the familiar voice whispers. "You're safe now, I've got you."

Starscream sags back against the supportive chest. He's quivering from helm to pede, and doesn't care.

"It was the same," he whispers. "It's always the same dream, the one where…" 

He trails off, not wanting to explain. Knowing that he doesn't have to. He disentangles one of his hands from the twisted sheets and curls it over his belly. 

There isn't much to feel; not yet. It's probably his imagination that his hand is met with an unfamiliar tightness, a slight distension of the plating. It's _definitely_ his imagination to think he can feel tiny, twin spark-pulses against his palm.

A large hand covers his while the body behind him shifts, drawing him closer and pulling the sheets up to form a small, private cave. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Skyfire always offers. And, as always, Starscream shakes his head. Not because it's a secret; it isn't. He's shared all his memories, even the ones that seem more dreamlike to him now than the nightmare he's just endured.

"You were there for this one," he says. 

"Ah." Skyfire nods, knowing which nightmare he means. In reality, Skyfire had been there to catch him as he'd tumbled through space. After a pause, Skyfire asks, "Is there anything you need?"

Starscream turns, curling on his side so his cheek is pillowed against Skyfire's chest. "Yes," he replies. "This."

Skyfire hums, gathering him close. Starscream has always loved lying with him like this, but it has new meaning now that he's regained the power of touch. 

"It wasn't such a nightmare when it happened," he adds softly, his hand once more straying to his belly. "But I have more to live for now."

Even more. And even more to lose, too, though he lets that part go unsaid. Skyfire seems to understand anyway.

"Rest," he commands, his arms tightening protectively. "I'll be here when you wake."

Starscream relaxes, letting his optics slide shut as he buries his senses in Skyfire's presence. His solid warmth, his familiar scent, the gentle thrum of his life-force imprinting itself on Starscream's own like a lullaby. 

He's tumbling through space, out of control. Shadowy forms are rushing toward him, beams stabbing past him in the dark. A pair of arms catch him, pulling him close; holding him because he can now be held. A voice whispers his name. 

The pain melts as the stars dissolve into a deep blue inner sky. Home at last, he flies free.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a teaser for my [Love After Death](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863013) series, which chronicles Starscream's ghostly journey. This is a future snapshot which hints at how things will turn out after his resurrection in "Ghost in the Machine." If you'd like to read the rest of the series, it begins with [To Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679374/).


End file.
